


Apology

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Michael helps, Truth, tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Michael hits Ryan with some tough love.





	

It’s been two days since Michael arrived at Ryan’s house and he’s been doing nothing but look after

his friend. Wake up, make him breakfast, keep him occupied for most of the day, make sure he’s

asleep at night, rinse and repeat. The whole time, his mind never left the thought of having Ryan

safe and in one piece when it was all over.

They were at the dining table having dinner when Michael thought it best to bring the whole

incident up and talk about it.

“Ryan, I think it’s time we talked...” he started and Ryan knew what Michael meant. He’s been

avoiding this, last couple of days but deep down he was preparing himself for it. He doesn’t answer

so Michael kept going.

“We all know this, it’s pretty obvious but everyone is mad and disappointed in you and rightly so.

There are no excuses that you can use this time, you need to get your facts straight and you need to

come clean. This is the only way you can salvage what’s left of your image, you need to publicly

apologize and please do it sincerely...” Michael laid it out for him. Of course Ryan wanted to come

clean, to apologize, but he was scared of the repercussion of his actions. Regret had set in awhile

back and he did all he could to keep it at bay.

“Everybody already hates you now so their feelings are not going to change even after you

apologize, that’s one less thing to worry about. The only thing you need to focus on is your career

and what punishment is going to be handed to you. It will be severe, that’s certain but you need to

take it in your stride because at this point there’s no one else to blame other than yourself,” Michael

reached out and held Ryan’s hand in his, the latter looked up at him with such sorrowful eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere remember? I’ll be with you through this whole thing,” Michael reassured

him and Ryan wondered why Michael was still here when he screw up so bad.

“Why are you here Mike?” he asked in a whisper, scared of his own small voice. Michael smiled a

warm small smile.

“Because you’re my best friend and friends stick together no matter what...”

===

After talking to his team and management –with Michael by his side of course – Ryan had decided to

apologize for his actions on his social media accounts. It wasn’t publicly but it’s a start to a very long

healing process.

Michael sat by him as he penned his apology letter, paper after scrunched up paper, hour after hour.

He gave him cups of coffee, reassuring pats on his back and words of encouragement. It took him

nearly the whole day to pen it out and when he finished writing the last word, he still felt the same.

Nothing changed, the feeling of disappointment mixed with regret still lingered and it would take

him awhile to shake it, if at all.

“It’ll all blow over soon...” Michael said as he read the letter and he admitted to himself that it was

the most sincere he’s ever seen Ryan. Ryan on the other hand had his face hidden in his palms,

finally crying it all out. Michael put the paper aside and held Ryan close; this was going to be a long

ride back to normal.


End file.
